


Seder Round Table

by bessemerprocess



Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: M/M, PRT+ - Freeform, Pesach | Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon tries to organize Passover Seder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seder Round Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twitter-ites fault. It was supposed to be done in time for days of awesome, but that so did not happen, and so now I'm posting the snippet.

Gloria likes Jon and tolerates Keith (no one is good enough for her boy), but she adores Stephen. Something about his Southern charm. In practice, this translates into Stephen having all the best blackmail material on Anderson. Which is how this entire event came to be.

Stephen had cornered Jon on a Thursday and regaled him with the entire story. In eighth grade, Anderson had desperately wanted to be bar mitzvahed. So desperately he'd memorized the haftorah. This had given Stephen an idea: Passover was coming up and since Jon had celebrated with them for Christmas (which Keith insisted was a Federal and therefor secular holiday) they should celebrate Passover with Jon. Jon had tried to beg off, but when Stephen had an idea there was no deterring him.

So now Jon is planning a Seder dinner, which would be okay, but he's never done it before. Which he explained to Stephen, twice.

***

"Stephen told me I'm in charge of making sure you get all the stuff for Passover," Rachel says like it's a question. "He gave me a list. Also, we're having Passover?"

"He didn't explain?" asks Jon. "Wait, this is Stephen, of course he didn't explain."

"He implied it was for the good of the world and possibly that he'd buy me a Popsicle if I did his will," says Rachel with a laugh.

"After we're done, you might want to ask for something better than a Popsicle."

"It can't be that bad," Rachel says.

"Well, now you've jinxed us," says Jon.

"Can't be helped now," she says with a shrug.

***

Jon drags Rachel with him to buy a Haggadah. Not just because he feels a little guilty about not having one, but also because he's never actually run a Seder dinner by himself before, especially not one for a Catholic, two men not really willing to put a label on their religious beliefs and an atheist.

Jon knows he's in trouble when the first Haggadah Rachel picks up is the Modern Feminist Secular Haggadah. "Why couldn't we just download one from the internet?" he asks.

"Because Stephen said not to let you do that, something about not being traditional enough," says Rachel.

"And the Modern Feminist Secular Haggadah is traditional?" asks Jon.

"There are limits to what I'm willing to do for tradition. And this one has good instructions."

***

"There aren't supposed to be oranges," Keith says when they sit down for Seder.

"Yes, there are," says Rachel. "It's in the instruction manual.

"Haggadah, not instruction manual. And also, how would you know, Olbermann?" Jon asks, gesturing with his rolled up Haggadah.

"I've been to a Seder before," says Keith. When Jon turns and stares at him, he says, "It's a Unitarian thing."

"I've been to one too," says Anderson. "What?" he asks when Jon and Stephen turn their attention to him. "I grew up in New York City. I though we were the only people in the country who weren't Jewish!"


End file.
